La propuesta
by PiliShane
Summary: Mi segundo KORY, y el último regalo para mi querida Aky! Disfrútenlo!


Hola!

El segundo regalo de mi queridísima Aky, sé que debería subirlo el 18, pero me encanta escribir :3 disfrútalo!

Nota: ya han pasado algunos años, los chicos tienen 22-23 años.

Un troll caminaba de aquí para allá por toda la habitación. Otros cinco chicos se encontraban dispersos por todo el lugar.

Twist: quieres calmarte? Agujerearás el suelo!- se burló

Kord: lo siento, es que estoy muy nervioso, mañana es el cumpleaños de Aky, y si me dice que no?-preguntó muy nervioso dejando de caminar.

Eli: Kord, ya llevas con ella más de 4 años, no puede decirte que no- intentó calmarlo

El caballero: sí, lo has preparado todo, no puede salir mal- añadió

Kord: gracias, chicos. Tienen razón, espero que me diga que sí- asintió feliz

... Con Aky...

Se encontraba en su habitación con las otras chicas.

Aky: y si olvidó mi cumpleaños?-preguntó nerviosa

Ka: no lo hará, él te ama- la consoló

Trixie: sí, además sabe que si lo olvida lo mataremos- río divertida

Aky: tienen razón, esperemos que todo esté bien- dijo más animada.

Pili: qué crees que te regalará?-preguntó con curiosidad

Aky: no lo sé, y ustedes qué piensan?-preguntó algo pensativa

Todas se encogieron de hombros, no tenían idea.

La noche llegó, y entre risas y bromas se fueron a dormir, cierto mecánico soñando con cierta Stahl.

...al día siguiente...

Akyra despertó feliz, y de muy buen humor: era su cumpleaños!

Se vistió y bajó hacia el comedor, donde estaban ya todos sus amigos

Todos- Aky: Feliz cumpleaños!- le gritaron cuando la vieron. Luego empezaron los regalos: remeras, pulseras, una nueva lanzadora, entre otras cosas.

Cuando llegó el turno del troll, la abrazó fuertemente

Kord: para mi sorpresa, deberás esperar hasta la noche- le dijo feliz y algo nervioso. Ella hizo ojos de perrito, pero su novio no cedió.

Aky: bien, esperaré- se rindió y fue a festejar con los demás. Fueron a la Cascada de la Luz, jugaron en el agua, comieron hamburguesas, y Aky tuvo uno de los mejores días de su vida. Pero no sabía que se pondría mejor.

Llegaron todos y cada uno fue a su respectiva habitación, diciendo que estaban muertos de sueño. Aky entró al suyo, donde se tiró a su cama y empezó a recordar todo lo ocurrido ese día.

Hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Ella abrió y eran Eli y Bruno

Aky: hola chicos, qué pasa?- preguntó confundida

Eli: te llevaremos a tu sorpresa- dijo entusiasmado. Ambos chicos tomaron una mano de la Lanzadora y caminaron al garaje, donde montaron a sus Mecas y partieron.

En un punto determinado, frenaron y bajaron

Bruno: hasta aquí nos toca a nosotros. Te daremos una pista: sigue el camino de rosas. Mucha suerte- con eso, ambos se fueron y la dejaron sola. Sigue el camino de rosas, qué quiso decir? Se preguntaba, cuando se encontró con un pequeño camino de pétalos de rosas, que conducían a quién sabe donde. Con curiosidad reflejada en todo su rostro, siguió el camino, que terminaba a los pies de un muchacho, Twist

Twist: ahora me toca a mí llevarte. Vamos- entonces ambos se encaminaron a un pequeño lugar decorado: rosas por el lugar, una mesa con un mantel blanco y algunas luces blancas esparcidas por los árboles y hongos. Recién ahí ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en la Cascada de la Luz.

Twist: hasta aquí llego yo. Suerte- dijo y desapareció.

Entonces otra figura apareció: Kord.

Kord: me alegra que hayas venido- dijo algo feliz, y... Nervioso? Él, nervioso?

Aky: ésta es mi sorpresa?- preguntó feliz la chica

Kord: parte de ella- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, a esperar la comida. Unos minutos después llegaron Billy y el Caballero, con bandejas de comida: pollo con papas! (Me dio hambre xD)

Ambos comieron mientras charlaban, y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Terminando de comer, Kord se levantó y le pidió a su novia que hiciera lo mismo.

Luego se puso de rodillas frente a ella.

Kord: Aky, hemos salido por más de 4 años, me di cuenta de que lo eres todo para mí, nunca conocí a alguien como tú, y sé que nunca lo haré. Eres muy especial e importante, eres perfecta. Te amo más que a mi vida, y nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Por eso quiero decirte...- abrió una pequeña cajita donde había un anillo de oro, con un pequeño diamante en él. Era sencillo, pero muy bonito- te casarías conmigo?- preguntó esperanzado. Justo en ese momento, los cristales se encendieron, logrando dejarle un aspecto más tierno y romántico. Aky no podía hablar, lágrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos. Lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amado, y besarlo con pasión y amor.

Aky: sí, Kord, sí!- le dijo feliz.

Se escucharon aplausos detrás de ellos: eran los chicos y las chicas, que aplaudían emocionados.

Aky: ustedes sabían?- preguntó asombrada

Zaira: sí, los chicos nos contaron ayer, y ellos sabían porque ayudaron con la sorpresa- dijo

Chicas y chicos: Felicidades!- gritaron al unísono y se tiraron sobre ellos. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, contagiando luego a los demás.

Hay algunos que piensan que los finales felices sólo existen en los cuentos de hadas, incluyéndome. Pero ellos dos lo lograron, lograron tener una vida feliz juntos, y con sus dos hijos. Nunca dejaron que nada les impidiera luchar por lo que querían, y lograron ganar.

Los finales felices sí existen, por ejemplo, el de Akyra Stahl y Kord Zane

Tadán!

Casi lloro cuando lo escribí, la verdad es que me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo. Y espero que les haya gustado, éste es uno de los fics más emocionales que escribí :`)

Gracias Aky, por todo lo que hiciste por mí!

Los amo!

Pili


End file.
